First step
by heavenlyHellsAngel
Summary: Emma returns from FTL...
1. Chapter 1

_I can't knock...I can't open the door, I can't move a single steep away from here...so I just stand...I stand still...here in front of your door, and I stare for hours, waiting to get the strength...the courage to do something...anything. It has been weeks since I last saw you; weeks since I almost lost you...You could have died, right in front of my eyes if I haven't pushed you away. I could have lost you without knowing, without realizing what it is between us; the anger, the pain, the walls behind which we were hiding...all unspoken...and yet it was there. When I touched you...the moment kept running thru my mind all this time while we were apart...we made magic. You and I...we created magic; as unbelievable as it sounds...we made it happen. You looked at me then...for a split second, when the wave of magic rushed thru me...thru us...I felt pain, and pleasure, and desperation in it all. I saw it in your eyes, you felt the same...but most of all I saw realization...finally it was clear what was growing between us deep inside. _

_Then I was pulled away from you; there was no time for action or words...only regret was left behind. Regret that was growing bigger inside of me...with every passing day...but the feeling growing beside it was bigger and stronger then anything I ever felt before. _

_The unspoken felling...its clear as daylight now. Everything makes sense. The reason why I couldn't get you out of my mind as much as I tried to...the reason I "hated" you..._

_HATE...I never really hated you, did I? Back then, before the moment...I would have said I did, but I didn't...I never truly hated you; I only hated myself for feeling the way I felt, for acting the way I did. And now...now I see it, it was always meant to be; you and I...we were meant to be...written by the hand of Faith...our road to an happy ending...long and difficult, pain awaiting on every corner...but yet...our happy ending **IS** written down...we must only make the first step towards it._

_And here I am; a breath away from that step. A breath away from from falling undone. A breath away from..._

" _Miss Swan? " You open the door; beautiful as always...but you are tired, I can see it in your eyes. I can see a conflict running thru you, the way you tilt your head..._

_You know why I am here...you can see I am scared, I am scared as much as you are; but the time has come to start our journey. _

" _I...I... " I try to speak, but my mouth is dry, and the words are left unspoken...once more._

_Your eyes travel over my face, reading me as an open book. The conflict behind your chocolate eyes has died, and the fear is hidden...for now...as you offer me your hand..._

_Without a second thought I take your hand into mine as a shy smile covers your face while you lead us into your home...our home...as we take the first step to our happy ending. _

_The end... _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of the story...first chapter was Emmas side...second is Reginas...and the future ones...well...we shall see...hope yall like it. ^.^**

_The end..._

_No, this is not the end. Far from it; this is our beginning...the first chapter of our story._

_I can feel you, I can smell you; you took my hand for a moment as I led you into the house and already I miss your touch, as small lived as it might have been. _

_Gods...how could I have been so blind! I could have had you all this time, but my fear and pride were bigger then the feeling that was growing deep inside for you. _

_If only I could turn back time, maybe then I would...no, I don't think I would be able to do it even if I would have known what I know now._

_The Princess...Snow Whites child...how I despise her; but yet here I am craving for a touch from her daughter. The one siting right in front of me, staring nervously at the glass in her hands as if the liquor inside it is talking to her. The beautiful princess, the Savior...destined to save them all from the Evil Queen. My beautiful swan...what burden I have set upon you with the curse I created. _

_I shall never forgive myself for that, no mater what the future will bring me. _

" _There is going to be a welcome back party tomorrow night. " Oh, how I've missed your voice..._

" _Is that so. " Of course there will be a celebration for the heroes that have returned back from the destroyed land...the one I destroyed._

" _That's why I'm here... " Finally you look at me, but the moment is to short and I can not read the thoughts in your eyes as you look into your glass once more._

" _I want to invite you to join us. Peace offering and all; you know...kind of like Olives bench. "_

" _Olive branch, Miss Swan. " You look up at me...but not directly in the eyes...scared of eye contact. _

" _Huh? " I walk behind the table and sit next to you, so close our knees touch. _

" _You said Olives bench. It is olive branch, not Olives bench. Ancient Greece symbol for peace. " _

_You blush and look down at where our knees touch. A lock of blond hair covers your face and I force myself not to reach for it and move it behind your ear. _

" _Yeh, branch...that's what I meant... " You stand up rapidly, walking to the door...and all I want to do is stop you, keep you here. You have just returned and already you're leaving my side._

_You stop at the door, turning around as our bodies almost crash at each other from the sudden movement. Your eyes wide in surprise, moving from my eyes to my lips, as mine repeat the motion on yours. You reach with your hand behind your back for the door knob and open the door slowly._

" _So, the party tomorrow? Will you be there? " You ask moving out of the house into the cool night._

_I see hope in your eyes with those words spoken out; hope and something more._

_I nod...unable to speak one more word. You smile and turn around, your voice ringing thru the air..._

" _Good night Regina. " And it shall be a good night, a peaceful night after a long time._

" _Good night Emma... " I say silently. That name has never been spoken with such ease as in this moment._

" _Emma..."_


End file.
